ViVa Warrior!
by chounojou
Summary: Kelompok 3 yang berniat menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, mendapat bantuan dari kelompok lain. UPDATED! RnR please? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

A/N : Halo, saya author baru di sini. Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, ya… dan ide cerita dating saat saya main Ragnarok, jadinya cerita fantasy gini deh. Enjoy!

Raimon Academy adalah sebuah akademi pelatihan warrior yang terdiri dari 4 divisi : divisi knight, wizard, archer, dan monk. Mereka dilatih berburu, bertarung, menyelesaikan misi, dan mengerjakan tugas – tugas lain. Jika mereka berlatih, mereka akan bertarung dengan monster sungguhan, dan tak jarang mereka berlatih melawan makhluk yang kuat.

Saat ini, Raimon Academy sedang mengadakan ujian kelulusan untuk semua divisi, dan cerita ini kita mulai dari divisi monk.

**ViVa Warrior!**

Disclaimer : Level 5

"Endou-san!" seorang pemuda berheadband oranye menoleh. "Ah, ada apa Tachimukai?" katanya

"Lihat ini!" kata Tachimukai, pemuda lain yang berambut coklat, sambil menunjuk ke papan pengumuman. Mamoru menghampirinya, lalu membaca salah satu pengumuman di papan itu. "Hee? Pengobatan gratis?"

"Bukan yang itu, Endou-san! Yang ini, nih!" kata Tachimukai sanbil menunjuk selebaran lain. Mamoru hanya ber"hehe" ria sementara Tachimukai sweatdrop.

"Ujian kelulusan, ya…" gumam Mamoru setelah membaca selebaran itu. "Kira – kira apa ya, ujiannya?" Tanya Tachimukai. Mamoru mengangkat bahu. "yah, nanti 'kan pasti diumumkan di kelas. Ayo, Tachimukai!" jawab Mamoru lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tachimukai mengikutinya.

**xxxxxxx**

"Selamat pagi, semua." sapa Genda, sang Trainer Monk. "Selamat pagi!" balas semua murid di kelas itu.

"Apa kalian sudah membaca pengumuman?" Tanya Genda. Semua monk mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan detailnya. Semua apprentice akan dibagi menjadi kelompok – kelompok. Satu kelompok ada 4 orang, masing – masing seorang dari tiap divisi. Ujian ini sifatnya survival, dan setiap kelompok akan diberi peta yang berbeda, dan kalian harus menuju ke tempat tersebut. Di setiap tempat akan ada batu adamantine yang dijaga oleh sebuah monster. Tugas kalian adalan mengalahkan monster itu dan membawa adamantine ke sini. Jelas?" kata Genda. "Jelas!" balas semua monk yang ada di situ.

"Maaf." kata Mamoru sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Endou?" Tanya Genda.

"Bagaimana dengan pembagian kelompoknya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." Komentar sang trainer. "Dalam waktu dekat ini, kalian akan dikumpulkan di ruang pertemuan untuk pembagian kelompok dan penjelasan yang lain. Baiklah, untuk pelajaran hari ini, semuanya segera menuju ke hutan belakang!" lanjutnya. Semua monk langsung bergerak ke tempat yang dimaksud.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Prolog selesai! Waw, pendek sekali ya chapter ini. Maaf, ini masih prolog, saya usahain chapter depan bisa agak panjang. Ah, saya kepikiran adamantine gara – gara keseringan main FF V… Emm… Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

A/N : Saya langsung update begitu ada kesempatan. Makasih banget ya, yang udah bersedia mereview! Ya sudah, tanpa berlama – lama, mari kita mulai saja!

**ViVa Warrior!**

Disclaimer : Level 5

"Pembagian kelompok selesai! Jam ini silahkan kalian gunakan untuk berdiskusi dengan anggota kelompok kalian!Terima Kasih!" kata Natsumi, kepala sekolah Raimon Academy. Semua apprentice langsung berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari anggota kelompoknya.

"Yo! Kita sekelompok, Mamoru!" kata seorang cowok –sekali lagi, pemirsa, COWOK- dengan rambut turquoise panjang yang diikat ponytail. Satu matanya tertutup poni. "Hey, Ichirouta!" sapa Mamoru. "Jadi kamu, ya, wizard yang sekelompok denganku?" lanjutnya.

"Begitulah." Kata Ichirouta sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan III (tiga). "Ayo, kita cari sisanya." Ajak Ichirouta. Tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kelompok tiga, ya?" kata seorang pemuda yang memakai google dan jubah berwarna merah. Mamoru mengangguk. "Kau anggota kelompok ini?" Tanya Mamoru

"Namaku Kidou Yuuto, dari divisi archer." Jawab orang itu sambil menunjukkan kertas seperti yang ditunjukkan Ichirouta.

"Aku Mamoru Endou, dari divisi monk. Salam kenal!"

"Aku Ichirouta Kazemaru, divisi wizard."

"Mana knight-nya?" Tanya Endou sambil melihat sekeliling, lalu melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Shuuya Gouenji, dari divisi knight." Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang entah kenapa bisa berdiri begitu. Saya sendiri heran, kok bisa sih rambutnya begitu padahal dia habis pake tudung jaket? Oke, abaikan yang tadi.

"Jadi kelompok kita sudah lengkap ya?" kata Mamoru. Merekapun mengakrabkan diri sambil menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

**xxxxxx**

"Mohon perhatian," kata kepala sekolah. Semua langsung memperhatikan. "Selama ujian kalian akan diawasi oleh seorang pengawas ujian. Mereka yang akan menilai kalian, dan jika keadaan sudah mulai bahaya, mereka baru mulai bergerak. Jadi jangan bergantung pada mereka." Natsumi menjelaskan. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah beberapa orang ke ruang pertemuan. "Pengawas lagsung saja ke kelompok masing – masing" kata Natsumi.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Natsumi, seorang pria dengan eyepatch di mata kanannya berjalan kearah kelompok 33, kelompok Mamoru dkk. Sebuah pedang tersampir di pinggang sebelah kirinya. Sumpah, kalo saya bayangin Sakuma bawa pedang saya jadi inget sama Jiyu Nanohana*…

"Aku Sakuma Jirou, pengawas kalian. Ini peta kelompok kalian." katanya. Shuuya mengambil petanya dan mengamatinya.

"Maaf. Anda Master Knight, 'kan?" Tanya Kidou. Sakuma memandangi wajah Kidou lalu tersenyum. "Iya, kau benar." katanya. "Wah, hebat! Pengawas kita adalah seorang Master Knight!" seru Mamoru.

"Teman – teman," kata Gouenji tiba – tiba. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ichirouta sambil menghampiri Shuuya.

"Di satu – satunya kota yang kita lewati ini, ada trade center." Kata Shuuya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kota di peta.

"Itu bagus!" kata Mamoru semangat.

"Apprentice, uijan akan dimulai besok, dan waktu yang diberikan hanya 5 hari. Jadi siapkan diri kalian!"

**xxxxxx**

Matahari bersinar. Waktu menunjukkan pukal 9 pagi Semua apprentice berkumpul di halaman untuk memulai ujian kelulusan. Akhirnya, gerbang akademi dibuka. Semua apprentice bersiap.

"Baiklah, ujian kelulusan kita mulai… SEKARANG!" kata sang kepala sekolah. Apprentice pun keluar dari gerbang, memulai perjalanan survival mereka.

**xxxxxx**

"Setelah melewati hutan ini, kita akan tiba di dataran utara." Kata Ichirouta sambil membaca peta. Saat ini mereka hampir melewati hutan utara.

Sraak!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yuuto. Yang lain langsung menoleh.

Sraak!

Semua ambil posisi bertarung. Hanya Sakuma yang masih diam. Akhirnya sesuatu itu menampakkan diri.

"Baru mulai saja kita sudah bertemu Serpentarius…" gumam Shuuya sambil menarik pedangnya. Yuuto bersiap membidik makhluk bertaring tajam dan bertanduk satu itu.

"Katanya di hutan utara memang banyak makhluk ini sih." Kata Mamoru. Ichirouta menoleh. 'Eh, kalau begitu jangan – jangan…"

Dan kekhawatiran Ichirouta menjadi kenyataan. 2 Serpentarius lain muncul di balik yang pertama.

"Hati- hati, racunnya bahaya." Kata Ichirouta sambil mengeluarkan staff-nya. Yuuto langsung menebakkan anak panahnya kearah salah satu Serpentarius, dan dengan sukses menancap di antara kedua matanya. Makhluk itu memekik, lalu bergerak dengan cepat kearah Yuuto dan hendak menyerang Yuuto dengan taringnya, tapi Yuto bia menghindar. Dengan cepat dia menembakkan anak panah yang lain.

"Menyingkir, Kidou!" terdengar suara Mamoru yang tengah berlari sambil mengumpulkan energi di tangan kanannya. Yuuto segera menyingkir, menyerang Serpentarius yang lain.

"Thunder Punch!" teriak Mamoru sambil meninju Serpentarius yang sudah diserang Yuuto tadi. Bisa terlihat aliran listrik di tubh makhlk itu karena serangan elemen petir.

"Hyper Kick!" Mamoru meyerang Serpentarius itu dengan sangat keras hingga makhluk itu tumbang. "Satu selesai!" kata Mamoru.

Di sisi lain, sementara Shuuya sibuk mengayunkan pedang ke Serpentarius, Ichirouta berdiri agak jauh dari situ, merapal mantra. "Wind Blade!" teriaknya. Saat itu juga Serpentarius di hadapan Shuuya mendapat serangan angina dari tiga arah. Namun meskipun tubuhnya terkoyak, dia tetap berusaha menyerang Shuuya.

"Sial, tidak ada celah untuk menyerang!" keluh Shuuya sambil menghindari serangan – serangan Serpentarius. Tiba – tiba Serpentarius itu memekik dan tumbang dengan 3 anak panah menancap di bagian belakang kepalanya. Shuuya mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati Yuuto melamnaikan tangan kearahnya, mengajaknya menyerang Srepentarius yang tersisa. Shuuya tersenyum kecil lalu berlari mengikuti Yuuto.

**xxxxxx**

"Fuh, selesai!" kata Mamoru sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Seekor Serpentarius tumbang di belakang Mamoru. Kelompok 3 pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tapi tidak ada yang sadar kalau Serpentariu yang tadi terbaring di belakang Mamoru, kini mengikuti mereka.

"Eh, apa sebaiknya kita membawa Srepentarius tadi ke trade center?" kata Ichirouta yang dari tadi berjalan di depan sambil menoleh kearah Mamoru di belakangnya. Saat itulah dia melihat Serpentarius yang hendak menyerang Mamoru dengan taringnya.

"Minggir, Mamoru!" refleks, Ichirouta mendorong Mamoru dan akibatnya, dialah yang terkena serangan taring itu. Sakuma segera menarik pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke tubuh Serpentarius itu hingga makhluk itu benar – benar tewas.

"ICHIROUTA!"

**To Be Continued**

*Jiyu Nanohana adalah karakter utama anme Jubei-chan

A/N : Haa… selesai sudah chapter ini…. Oh, iya, disini Natsumi, Genda, dan Sakuma itu lebih tua dari Mamoru dkk. ya… Baiklah.. Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Kazemaru terluka, dan di desa tempat mereka meminta bantuan, Gouenji bertemu seseorang. Ujian pun tampaknya akan jadi lebih panjang dari yang mereka pikirkan. CH 2 UPDATED!

**ViVa Warrior! **Ch. 2

By : Neko-cii

Disclaimer : Level - 5

"ICHIROUTAAA!" Mamoru berteriak saat melihat Ichirouta tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Ichirouta perlahan – lahan menjadi lebih pucat dan lebih pucat lagi. Melihat hal itu, Mamoru mulai menggungang – guncangkan tubuh Ichirouta panik. Yuuto mengambil peta dari saku celana Ichirouta dan mengamatinya.

"Ada satu desa di antara Hutan Utara dan North City. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan dari desa itu." Kata Yuuto. Mamoru segera membawa Ichirouta di punggungnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" ujar Mamoru. Tiba – tiba Shuuya datang dengan sebuah tumbuhan di tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita memberi pertolongan pertama dulu. Seperti yang tadi Kazemaru bilang, racun Serpentarius sangat berbahaya." Jelas Shuuya.

"Memangnya itu tumbuhan apa?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Ini Pana Herb, bisa menawar racun dari Serpentarius. Tumbuhan ini banyak tumbuh di hutan ini." Shuuya menjelaskan lagi.

"Hutan ini cukup adil ya." Yuuto berargumen. "Hee? Maksudnya adil?" Mamoru menampakkan wajah bingungnya. "Ya, di hutan ini ada Serpentarius dan racunnya yang berbahaya, tapi di sini juga ada tumbuhan yang bisa menawar racunnya. Hutan ini adil 'kan?" Mendengar penjelasan itu, Mamoru cuma angguk – angguk.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Tanya Mamoru akhirnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Shuuya memasukkan daun tumbuhan itu ke dalam mulut Ichirouta dan tanpa menyadari bahwa fangirl yang membaca adegan ini bisa menganggap ini hints ShuuIchi. Oh, ayolah….

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita ke desa itu." Usul Shuuya. Kelompok 3 pun segera menuju ke desa tanpa nama itu

**xxxxxxx**

Desa itu hanya desa kecil, tapi tampak sangat rapi dan terawat. Orang – orangnya juga terlihat ramah. Saat melihat Mamoru yang menggendong Ichirouta yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja sedang berada di dekat gerbang masuk segera menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian butuh dokter?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut pendek cokelat itu. "Ya, bisakah kau mengantar kami?" jawab Mamoru cepat. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengantar mereka ke dokter. Shuuya, Yuuto dan Sakuma mangikuti mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah dokter di desa itu. Gadis itu masuk ke rumah itu dan kemudian keluar bersama seorang pria dengan jas dokter. Shuuya sedikit menampakkan ekspresi terkejut tapi teman – temannya tidak menyadarinya.

"Jadi mereka temanmu, Shuuya?" tanya pria itu. Shuuya mengangguk. Mamoru pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Halo, Ayah." kata Shuuya singkat. "Jadi siapa yang sakit?" tanya ayah Shuuya. Shuuya menunjuk pada Ichirouta yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Racun Serpentarius." Ayah Shuuya hanya menggumam tak jelas lalu menyuruh Mamoru membawa Ichirouta masuk ke ruangannya.

"Dia ayahmu?" tanya Yuuto setelah Mamoru masuk ke ruangan kerja si dokter. Shuuya mengangguk tanpa bicara apa – apa. "Pantas kau tahu soal Pana Herb." Saat Yuuto dan Shuuya sedang berbicara, masuklah seorang gadis kecil. Saat melihat Shuuya, gadis kecil itu langsung memeluknya. "Nii-san!" katanya.

"Yuuka? Apa yang kau dan ayah lakukan di desa ini?" Tanya Shuuya bingung karena melihat adiknya juga berada di desa itu. Yuuka mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu, saat Yuuka dan ayah di kota, ayah membangunkan Yuuka yang sedang tidur lalu ayah mengajak Yuuka ke desa ini." Mendengar perkataan adiknya, Shuuya mengernyitkan dahi. 'Ada apa di kota?' pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ayah Shuuya keluar dengan Mamoru dan Ichirouta yang sudah sadar. "Dia beruntung sudah dapat pertolongan pertama. Racunnya sudah menghilang, tapi kusarankan dia beristirahat dulu semalam karena semua skill-nya tidak dapat digunakan," jelas ayah Shuuya. "tapi skill-nya akan bisa digunakan lagi kira – kira besok."

"Kudengar racun Serpentarius memang bisa membekukan skill." gumam Yuuto. Mereka pun pamit dari rumah itu dan mencari penginapan. Ayah Shuuya sudah memaksa mereka untuk tinggal tapi mereka bersikeras untuk mencari penginapan saja. Kelompok 3 pun pergi.

Di penginapan, Shuuya memikirkan perkataan adiknya. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya. 'Kenapa ayah harus mengajak Yuuka keluar dari kota?' Akhirnya, malam itu, Shuuya tidak sekalipun memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya, Shuuya melihat Yuuka bermain dengan gadis berambut coklat yang kemarin mengantar mereka ke dokter. Shuuya mengenalinya sebagai Aki, tetangganya saat mereka di kota dulu. Shuuya hendak mendekati mereka saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, Shuuya, kau masih ingat aku?" kata orang itu. Shuuya juga mengenalinya. Dia Kogure, teman bermainnya dulu. 'Kenapa mereka ada di sini?'

Shuuya semakin heran. Dia menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang berasal dari kota yang sama dengannya. Akhirnya Shuuya memutuskan bertanya pada Aki.

"Hai, Shuuya!" kata Aki saat Shuuya mendekat.

"Aki, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Ikut aku." kata Shuuya. Aki bisa menebak apa yang hendak ditanyakan Shuuya, maka ia pun setuju. "Tunggu di sini ya, Yuuka."

"Ada Apa, Shuuya?" Tanya Aki saat mereka berdua saja. Shuuya berdiri membelakangi Aki.

"Apa yang terjadi di kota? Kenapa banyak orang dari kota yang pindah kemari?" seakan sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan itu, Aki menghela napas.

"Kota kita sudah hancur, Shuuya." Kata Aki tenang. Shuuya terkejut meski ekspresinya tidak berubah banyak. Aki melanjutkan ceritanya. "Seorang archer jahat telah menyerang kota kita. Dia ditemani seorang wizard. Mereka menyerang kota kita, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu mereka mencari apa, tapi mereka tidak menemukannya. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kota, si wizard meledakkan kota sehingga kita terpaksa mengungsi." Shuuya masih diam. "Kota kita sudah hancur. Tanpa sisa." Aki menyelesaikan ceritanya. Shuuya beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Siang itu, sihir Ichirouta sudah bisa digunakan. Kelompok 3 pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat mereka sedang bersiap di gerbang desa, Aki menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya dia berlari karena dia cukup banyak berkeringat.

"Ini obat-obatan. Siapa tahu kalian butuh. Ambillah." Kata Aki sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar. Mamoru menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Shuuya, lalu mereka berangkat.

Xxxxxx

Saat mereka sedang melewati sebuah dataran, seekor burung pembawa pesan hinggap di pundak Sakuma. Sakuma langsung membaca pesan itu. Selesai membacanya, Sakuma mengernyitkan dahi. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakuma, Ichirouta pun bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sakuma menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya." Sahut Sakuma. Ichirouta, Shuuya, Yuuto, dan Mamoru pun melihat Sakuma dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo, cepat!" saran Sakuma pada 4 orang itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai tiba-tiba kabut tebal muncul, menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

"Aneh, bukannya di Dataran Utara seharusnya tidak ada kabut?" komentar Ichirouta heran. Shuuya dan Yuuto menyiapkan senjata mereka, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada yang akan menyerang.

"KAAAAAK!" terdengar pekikan keras dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka pun berbalik dan melihat sesosok siluet di balik kabut.

"Wind Blade!" Ichirouta segera menggunakan sihirnya dan mencoba menyerang siluet itu.

"KAAAAAKK!" sepertinya sihir Ichirouta berhasil mengenainya. Perlahan-lahan kabut menghilang dan muncullah sesosok monster yang tidak terlalu besar dengan banyak tentakel di punggungnya. Yuuto langsung menembakkan anak panahnya kearah monster itu. Monster itu membalas dengan menyabetkan salah satu tentakelnya, tapi Yuuto menghindar. Mamoru maju dan menyerang monster itu, tidak mempedulikan tentakel makhluk itu yang terus menyerangnya.

"Sudah cukup, Mamoru! Mundurlah!" perintah Sakuma yang melihat luka-luka di tubauh Mamoru. Mamoru pun mundur sampai cukup jauh dari monster itu.

"Wind Wave!" Ichirouta menggunakan sihirnya, menghasilkan gelombang angin yang melaju dengan cepat. Namun Ichirouta kaget saat melihat Shuuya berada di jalur sihirnya.

"Shuuya, ming–" Ichirouta tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ternyata sihirnya terserap masuk ke pedang Shuuya. Shuuya menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh monster itu dan monster itu memekik karenanya. Tapi itu belum selesai.

Dari pedang Shuuya–yang masih tertancap di tubuh si monster– muncul hembusan angin yang sangat kencang dan membuat tubuh si monster tercabik-cabik.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" gumam Ichirouta bingung. Shuya, Yuuto, dan Mamoru menatap Ichirouta bingung.

"Itu disebut 'Fusion'," kata Sakuma tiba-tiba. "akan kujelaskan nanti. Ayo, lanjutkan perjalanan." Sambungnya. Ichirouta menatap Sakuma sambil memicingkan mata. "Aku janji." Kata Sakuma sambil tersenyum. Ichirouta pun menyerah dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Xxxxxxx

Malam itu, jam 9 malam–menurut perhitungan Yuuto–, mereka masih berjalan di Dataran Utara. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di North City." Kata Ichirouta sambil memperhatikan peta.

"Akhirnya…." ujar Mamoru sambil menepuk dadanya.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mereka sudah bisa melihat benteng North City. Mereka pun berlari supaya mereka bisa cepat sampai.

"Akhirnya, North Ci–" sorakan senang Mamoru pun terputus saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Saat ini, di hadapan mereka, yang terlihat bukanlah North City yang memiliki gedung-gedung tinggi, lampion-lampion dengan bentuk yang menarik, ataupun sekedar orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Melainkan sebuah kota yang ditinggalkan dan sudah habis terbakar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

**To Be Continued**

A/N: maafkan apdetan siput saya ini, ya…. Saat ini saya hanya bisa mengatakan…. REVIEW, YAAAAA~ #capslockabuse


	4. Chapter 4

**ViVa Warrior!**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Level-5**

Di hadapan kelompok 3, kini yang terlihat bukanlah North City yang besar, megah dan ramai, melainkan sebuah kota yang habis terbakar dan telah ditinggalkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Yuuto.

"Ayo, kita lihat saja dulu," ujar Mamoru sebelum ia berlari melewati gerbang kota yang setengah hancur. Yang lain mengikuti.

xxxxxxxxx

"Semuanya habis terbakar," komentar Ichirouta sambil melihat sekeliling. North City benar-benar sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Mungkin," gumam Shuuya, "pelakunya adalah orang yang sama."

"Orang yang sama bagaimana?" respon Mamoru. Shuuya mengangguk lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kotanya.

"Jadi, maksudmu, mungkin pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang sudah menyerang kotamu?"

"Mencari sesuatu…"gumam Sakuma yang kemudian tampak menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengambil kertas dan pena lalu menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya pada burung pembawa pesan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuuto.

"Dengar, kalau dugaanku benar, saat ini kita dalam keadaan yang benar-benar serius. Untuk mengetahui benar atau tidaknya, kita harus menyelidiki," jelas Sakuma, "dan mungkin kita membutuhkan lebih dari 5 hari, untuk mengetahui semuanya dan membawa kembali _adamantine._" Semua yang mendengarkan mengangguk pelan.

"Saat ini, aku sedang melaporkan ini ke akademi."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berpencar dan menyelidiki kota ini?" usul Ichirouta.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah," kata Yuuto diikuti anggukan yang lain. Mereka pun berpencar.

xxxxxxx

"Hmm…. Sudah kuduga," gumam Natsumi setelah membaca laporan dari Sakuma.

"Ada apa, Natsumi-san?" Tanya Fuyuka, asisten Natsumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang terjadi di North City. Kau tahu? Ledakan itu…," komentar Natsumi datar.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah itu berarti 'apa-apa'? Mereka sudah bergerak, loh," timpal Fuyuka. Natsumi menghela napas.

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka begitu saja, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin memperpanjang batas waktu ujian…," kini Natsumi memandangi laporan dari Sakuma, "kelompok 3 sudah berada di North City, dan melihat keadaannya yang hancur lebur, mereka berniat menyelidiki…"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan mengirim bantuan?" usul Fuyuka.

"Bantuan…" Natsumi tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Kelompok mana yang posisinya paling dekat dengan kelompok 3" Tanya Natsumi akhirnya.

"Yang paling dekat dengan kelompok 3…," Fuyuka memperhatikan catatannya, "kelompok 5. Divisi _knight_, Otonashi Haruna. Divisi _monk_, Tachimukai Yuuki. Divisi _archer_, Tsunami Jousuke. Divisi _wizard_, Terumi Afuro. Pengawas, Kudou Michiya."

"Baiklah, kirim pesan agar mereka segera menuju ke North City

xxxxxxx

ZRAAAAAAAAASSSHH…

"Awas, aku mau lompat!" seru seorang pemuda yang sekarang tengah berlari, lalu melompat dari batu dan…

…BYUR!

Masuk ke air.

"Argh! Hei, Tsunami, airnya kemana-mana, nih," protes Haruna yang duduk di pinggir sungai, meratapi rambut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit basah karena cipratan air.

"Maaf. Maaf! Ayo, Terumi, Tachimukai, kalian juga!" kata Tsunami.

"Ah, tidak," balas Terumi yang bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Aku juga, di sini saja," tolak Tachimukai halus. Ia duduk di samping Haruna dan merendam kakinya di sungai.

"Ya sudah," Tsunami kembali berenang lagi.

Pengawas mereka, Kudou, hana duduk di sebuah batu tak jauh dari sungai tempat mereka beristirahat. Dia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa saat seekor burung pembawa pesan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Ia mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

"Hei," kata Kudou, "sepertinya kita akan sedikit berputar halauan," sambungnya.

"Maksudnya?" Haruna meminta penjelasan. Kudou mengangkat kertas yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Kita akan ke North City."

xxxxxxx

"Gouenjiiii….. aku lapar…," keluh Mamoru yang kini berjalan dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Aku juga, tapi kita tidak bias menemukan apa-apa di sini," kata Shuuya sambil menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Gouenjiiiii…. Aku benar-benar lapar…," kata Mamoru lagi. Dia berhenti berjalan lalu memandangi Shuuya dari atas ke bawah. Merasa diperhatikan, Shuuya pun juga berhenti.

"Endou?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak akan memakanku, 'kan?"

"…" Yak, bisa kita lihat sweatdrop yang dihasilkan oleh Mamoru.

Mari kita simpulkan sesuatu. Dalam tingkat kelaparan yang sama, Shuuya bisa saja lebih lemot dari Mamoru. Oke, fans Shuuya yang di sana, bisa kalian turunkan pisau kalian?

xxxxxxx

"Benar-benar hancur," komentar Yuuto singkat. Ichirouta hanya diam sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Semuanya hangus. Bangunan, taman-taman, papan-papan pengumuman, bahkan ada juga mayat yang terbakar. Mengenaskan, batin Ichirouta.

"Kalau pelakunya benar-benar orang yang sama…," kata Ichirouta akhirnya, "mereka benar-benar tidak berotak."

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga bingung. Kalau mereka mencari sesuatu, tidak bisakah mereka mencari data dulu sebelum menghancurkan sesuatu seperti ini? Asal-asalan sekali," argument Yuuto.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya sebuah suara, tidak diketahui siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Apakah kalian bagian dari mereka?" Tanya suara lain yang lebih lembut. Yuuto dan Ichirouta melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Ternyata masih ada yang selamat," komentar Yuuto pelan.

"Bagian dari siapa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Ichirouta. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak berumur sekitar 5 tahun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kalian bukan orang jahat, 'kan?" Tanya anak berambut keabu-abuan itu sambil menarik-narik baju Ichirouta.

"Bukan, kami bukan orang jahat," jawab Ichirouta sambil mengusap kepala anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Atsuya, mereka orang baik!" ujar anak itu senang. Seorang anak lain memunculkan kepalanya dari persembunyiannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya anak itu. Yuuto mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kemarilah," kata Yuuto. Anak itu segera menghampiri saudaranya.

'Anak-anak ini kembar?' Tanya Ichirouta dalam hati. Dia memperhatikan kedua anak itu. Selain warna rambut dan mata mereka yang berbeda, mereka mirip.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Yuuto

"Aku Shirou," jawab anak yang berambut keabu-abuan. Melihat saudaranya diam saja, dia menyikutnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku Atsuya. Kalian siapa?"

"Kami ini–"

"Itu dia, si kembar Fubuki!" terdengar suara lain.

"Ah, itu dia, kakak-kakak baik!" ujar sepasang anak kembar itu kompak lalu berlari menghampiri orang-orang itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka, Shinichi Handa. Anak-anak itu mengangguk.

"Jangan berkeliaran begitu, dong!" sahut yang lain, Someoka Ryuugo. "Max, bawa mereka!" Setelah mendengar itu, salah seorang dari mereka membawa pergi.

"Ayo, kita kembali," kata seorang yang dipanggil Max itu. Max dan sepasang anak kembar itu pun pergi.

"Lalu, kalian," kata Someoka sambil menatap Ichirouta dan Yuuto bergantian, "siapa kalian?"

"Kami dari akademi–"

"Ah, ujian akhir akademi Raimon," potong Someoka, "sayang sekali kami tidak bisa percaya!" Someoka langsung berlari dan mengacungkan tinjunya.

"EH? TAPI KENAPA?" Ichirouta mulai panik.

"Karena mereka juga mengatakan hal yang sama!" Someoka tetap berlari, berniat menyerang kedua orang dari akademi itu…

…sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat tepat di depan Someoka dan membuatnya berhenti.

Semua mata tertuju pada anak panah yang tertancap di salah satu bangunan yang hangus itu. Lalu mereka beralih mencari orang yang menembakkan anak panah itu.

Di sanalah, seorang Tsunami Jousuke berdiri menenteng busurnya, menatap ke arah sekelompok orang yang sedang bersitengang dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, "_My shoot is faster, or my name is not Tsunami Jousuke_."

…Tunggu, perasaan saya pernah tahu kata-kata seperti itu, deh…

"Hey, _archer_ dan _wizard_ di sana! Kami datang membantu!" seru Tsunami, lalu teman-temannya muncul.

"Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Kami berpencar," sahut Yuuto.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu mereka," kata Terumi sambil mengangkat tangannya,"kita sudah siap menyelidiki kota ini!" Dan Terumi pun menembakkan seberkas sinar ke udara.

Tachimukai yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan, menyadari Someoka dan Shinichi yang hanya bengong memperhatikan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Jadi, kalian… benar-benar dari akademi?" Tanya Shinichi balik. Semua yang berasal dari akademi langsung tersenyum dan kompak berseru,

"Ya!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Iya, saya tahu, apdetan saya ini lebih lambat dari siput. Iya, saya tahu, saya ini nggak konsisten, sebentar-sebentar pake nama depan, sebentar-sebentar pake nama keluarga. Maka dari itu, siksa saja saya, bunuh saja saya #pundung But, Anyway, Review? Komen? Saran? Kritik? Monggo silahkan. Flame(kalo ada, semoga sih ngga ada…)? Please Log-in, be gentle! Myaw~


End file.
